Fate:Shattered Looking Glass
by NoThoughtWriter
Summary: Selected to be the new mediator of the rider war. Watch James as he tries to mediate the new Rider War. Off course thats not the only problem. The real problem is the fact of the Rider War Hapening during the Fourth Holy Grail War. Watch the crazyiness unfold as James hands the particpants and servants there own advent decks. HIATUS
1. Prologue

** Fate/Shattered Looking Glass**

_An: This is something I really wanted to do and is something I really want to finish. I hope this fic is enjoyable for anyone reading! Constructive criticism is welcome._

_ }{)\[Story Start}/(}{_

There walked James Timaeus as he walked down the streets of his town. As his name implies he looks like any other normal man you can expect to see. Black wavy hair touching his shoulders with dark blue eyes and no distinguishing marks on any part of his body. Wearing a brown trench coat, with a black t-shirt underneath, regular old blue jeans, and another pair of sneakers. He walked as a breeze blew throughout the street he walked. James liked lots of things anime, music, video games, and Japanese tokusatsu shows like Kamen Rider. He thought about the many shows he watched like one of his favorites Kamen Rider Ryuki.

'Wonder what it was like during the rider war?' thought James as he continued his walked. He soon walked in front of a glass building completely unaware of whats going to happen next. Soon as he was in front of said building a hand suddenly shot out of the glass grabbing James and pulling him in. '"WHAT TH-?!" was last heard of James as he was pulled in within the glass or rather its reflections.

)\Scene Break/(

'Oh god what happened!' thought a panicked James as he tried to regain his bearings. He soon realized he was in some sort of abandoned church of sorts with a organ in the center where a priest would preach.

He soon realized there was some man of Asian decent playing the organ wearing what appeared a brown coat with a blue button up shirt underneath along with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. 'Why does place look so familiar along with the guy on the organ?' was the thought of James as he got on his knees and pushed himself up. The mas stopped playing and got off the organ. "Hello." was the one word the stranger said as he began walking towards James. "I'm Shiro Kanzaki, and I presume you are wondering why you are here?" Said the man as he stopped right in front of James.

'No this guy can't be Kanzaki! Kanzaki is not real!' was the thoughts of James as he looked at Kanzaki with wide eyes. "I'm already aware in the this dimension that I'm a fictional character." was Kanzaki's reply as he still gazed upon James. "Wait! why did you grab me or kidnap or whatever you did?" asked a shaken James. The only reply he received was Kanzaki pointing towards a specific place within the room. James turned to look at a cracked mirror showing a bird's eye view of a city. "What does that city have to do with me, and why should I believe you are the actually Kanzaki not some impostor?" carefully asked James. " Simple. Look outside the windows." was the simple reply James received.

James once more Turned his head towards one of the windows and looked at a shocking site. He looked at what supposed to be place where 13 animals & monsters interacted with each other. Dragredder and Dragblacker flew through the skies along with Evildiver and Darkwing following. Metalgelas, Venosnaker, and Destwilder in a corner and what appeared to be discussing things with each other. Volcancer and Magnugiga looking at the others with the two being alone. Gigazelle was chasing what appeared to be Biogreeza who was occasionally turning invisible. Complete with Blancwing and Goldpheonix who were also engaged in what appeared to be a conversation.

James stared at the whole seen with his jaws dropped. "As you can see the mirror monsters are real therefore I'm real." was Kanzaki's statement as he looked at the gaping James "Wait if the mirror monsters are there then that means... I'm in the mirror world." said James as he realized he location. "OH GOD WHY AM I NOT DEAD YET! I SHOULD HAVE DIED DUE TO THE MIRROR WORLD'S ATMOSPHERE!" were the cries of James as he started to panic. "Relax I have changed this rooms properties so you will not dissolve." explained Kanzaki as he calmed James down.

"OK I'll calm down just ell me why you brought me here?" asked James as he calmed himself down. "I wish to start another rider war." came the blunt reply of Kanzaki. James stumbled when he heard that as he regained his footing and looked at Kanzaki with the most serious face he could muster. "You chose me to be a rider?" asked James. "No." was the blunt reply of Kanzaki again. "Then why did you chose me for?" asked James confused. "The idea of another war was given to me by a friend and he has convinced me to start another war, but I Do not wish to be the mediator of this war so I grabbed the nearest person from the mirrors and it happened to be you." explained Kanzaki.

"Wait so I'm chosen to be the mediator of the next rider war, but what happens if I refuse?" questioned James."Simple. I return you where you came from." was Kanzaki's answer. James once more looked at Kanzaki and then closed his eyes thinking out his options. 'OK I'm chosen to be a mediator of a war filled with monsters hidden within mirrors and I was grabbed by pure chance.'was James thoughts as he weighed out his answers. "Alright what happens if do accept and I fulfill my role what happens then?" asked James once more. "I will share my secrets of the mirror world and mirror monsters to you if so." came the reply of Kanzaki. 'OK if I do take the job and complete I get the secrets of the mirrors... AHHHH FUCK IT!' Thought James. "I'll dot it." was James answer.

"If you wish and also your sudden disappearance in this world will be handled by me so you may leave for as long as it needed in the war." Kanzaki answered. He then pointed to another part of the room ."You may leave through that mirror to began your duties after I prepare you for what is to come." continued Kanzaki. He then proceeded to walk towards a destroyed bench and pull out from behind it a silver suitcase. He then walked back to James and held out his hands. "Once you shake my hands you will fully accept your duties and begin the rider war when you and on the other side." said Kanzaki looking James straight in his eyes. James nodded and shook Kanzaki's hand. But during the split second Jame's hand connected with Kanzaki's a small yet unnoticeable jolt was produced.

"Good within this silver case holds all 13 advent decks and all 13 mirror monsters have been modified so they will not need to be feed life force energy, and warning before hand on the other side there will be two negazelles waiting one white the other black they will be your assistants during the war." said Kanzaki as he finished shaking Jame's hand. "Let us proceed to fuse your mirror self to you so you will be immune to the mirror world's atmosphere." continued Kanzaki as he then pointed behind James.

"Wait mirror self when did that happen?' asked James. "When we shook hands." was Kanzaki's answer as James turned around to only meet... himself?

Mirror James smiled at real James and extend one of his hands. James a little freaked out extend out his own hand to meet his mirror self. M-James then smirked as a bright light filled the room soon dissipating afterward. James then received a rush of knowledge of everything he knew but... backwards. Meaning now he could read, write, talk, and... play an organ?

"Wait what how would I know to play an organ?" stood the confused James. "A gift from me." was Kanzaki's answer to the question. "What he was just made seconds ago ho-" James was cut off as Kanzaki placed his hand over his mouth. "Don't question things you really shouldn't know." said Kanzaki as he then ushered James towards to a mirror showing the previously shown city.

Kanzaki then gave the silver suitcase to James and then told him one final thing. "By the way in the place you're going there should be another war starting so be careful and it should be familiar." said Kanzaki. "Wait how did you cross dimensions and all that?" asked James. "A friend." said Kanzaki as he then pushed James into the mirror."Bye bye." was all James heard as he was soon falling into the mirror.

)\Scene Break/(

James stood up and dusted himself off still holding the silver suitcase. He looked at were he landed and to his surprise it was the exact same abandoned church were Kanzaki and he had talked in. That was until he realized on the sides of the organ in the back stood six mirrors showing different places and people within the city form the reflections. He was alerted to the sound of footsteps till he turned around to meet two negazelles one white the other black.

The two mirror monsters then saluted to him and then what appeared to be wait for his orders. James blinked as he then remembered what Kanzaki told him. "U-uh.. Are the other 13 mirror monsters here?" asked James. The two shook their heads no. "Alright can you get them here for me?" James asked once more. The two nodded and jumped off to an another part of the church. James began to look around the place "Well might as well get started." James said to himself as he began to walk around the church to familiarize himself to it.

He was soon alerted to the cries of the two negazelles hopping towards him. Both soon stopped and saluted him once more. "You got the other 13 here?" said James as he looked at the two. Both nodded once more. "Alright good tell them they can wander around but don't do anything to attract any attention or cause trouble." He said to the two both nodded and was about to jump away until James called them out once more. "Oh and before you guys guy I'm going to name you Shiro" he pointed towards the white negazelle. " and Kuro." James finished pointing at the black negazelle. Both negazelles looked at each-other then shrugged and hopped away to do what they were told to do.

"Alright lets see where I landed in." James said to himself looking for the nearest reflective surface.

)\Scene Break/(

Back where Kanzaki he was sitting on one of the broken benches within the church and what appeared to be talking with someone. "I cannot understand how you have convinced me to do this but either way are you sure this is alright?" said Kanzaki as he looked at a man that was hidden within the shadows of the room. "It is alright after all why wouldn't I have convinced you to allow this." came the voice of an elderly man from the figure in the shadows.

"Either way it is going to be an interesting source of entertainment." said the figure once more. Kanzaki sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You'll never change will you? Doesn't matter your always causing trouble... Zelretch." said Kanzaki once more. Then the figure stepped out the shadows revealing it to be Wizard Marshall Zelretch master of second magic.


	2. AN: Riders

** Fate/Shattered Looking Glass**

_ Riders and characters_

Hello there I've put out a list of characters and riders they will be. Some servants or characters may not get to be riders. So I appreciate recommendations of who will be who.

Saber- Ryuki  
Kiritsugu- Knight  
Irisveiel- Femme  
Waver- Raia  
Rider- Gai  
Uryu- Ouja  
Kayneth- Scissors  
Lancer- Imperer  
Kariya- Tiaga  
Tokoimi- Verde  
Kotomine- Zolda  
Archer- Odin? (Not sure)

Also I already picked Ryuga and I really like who I picked and the only hint you will receive is the word

Alter.


	3. Shard:1

** Fate/Shattered Looking Glass**

_An: Hello there again I was wandering if I still should make Gilgamesh Odin and please leave reviews. I hope this fic is enjoyable for anyone reading! Constructive criticism is welcome._

_ }{)\[Story Start}/(}{_

James walked out of the broken mirror in the dark alleyway of where ever he is. James looks around to see if anyone is near and walks out of the alley. James wandered the city until he came across a bridge. "Huh looks familiar." James muttered to himself. He walked towards the bridge until a sign caught his attention. James walked up towards the sign and what he saw nearly made him cry. "W-welcome to the Fu-Fuyuki B-Bridge." James stutters to himself. 'OH NO OH NO' James thought to himself as he was panicking. 'I gotta find out what year is it!' James continuing his last thought.

James ran to the nearest store he could find. When James saw a convenience store he calmed himself and forced himself into a walk. 'OK OK stay calm if I can find out what year it is I can plan accordingly to what grail war it is.' James thought to himself once more. He walked inside the store and found the newspaper stand. He picked up a copy and searched for the date. When he found it he was scared once more. The paper read January 15, 1994. 'Oh fuck me...' James thought. He put the paper back and walked out.

'Ok calm down and think. For all you know this is before the fourth grail war.' James continued to think as he began walking towards the abandoned church that was his base. 'The fire hasn't happened yet and no 'gas leaks' are happening yet, and that means time.' James concluded to himself as he gazed to his right and started to walk into the mirror world. 'All right that means I got to watch out for certain people like Kotomine & gang.' James once more looked around him seeing as he was already nearing his base of operations.

'Ok like before I have time. WAIT! Time...' James thought that as he turned his head towards the silver suitcase containing the advent decks as he entered his church. A small smirk formed on his lips as he opened the case grabbing the Odin deck. "Shiro! Kuro! I'm going out for a while watch the place for me!" James called out waiting a bit he heard two cries in response. (The following henshin sequence is not really Odin's way of henshin.)

James then held out the Odin deck before and in a golden flash of light a golden v-buckle appeared on his waist. James then closed his eyes breathing deeply he then opened them once more. "**Henshin!**" he slid the deck within the buckle as a golden glow came off James and then three golden mirror images of Odin then flew onto James transforming him into the armored figure that is now James.(If you want to see how Kamen Rider Odin looks please search Google describing the rider's are kinda hard to do.) James or rather Odin extended out his left arm and in a flash of golden light and flurry of golden feathers a staff appeared.

Odin left hand slid down the staff making the handgaurd slide down as well revealing a slot where you could put cards in. Odin's right hand came down towards his belt sliding out a card from the advent deck. The card appeared to have a picture of a clock face on it. He out the card into the revealed slot and then pushed up the hand guard once more. Only one thing was heard after that.

"**Time Vent!**"

}|Time Skip|{  
A figure in the moonlight stood of a mound of sand in a desert. His face was directed towards a certain area. In that area stood a ancient city of sorts and that very city stood quit. Inhabitants of the city where mostly asleep and guards stood on the walls looking for any sign of danger. "Well might as well get started." The figure shrugged and that figure revealed to be Odin.

{|Time Skip( Story change not time travel)|}

How long has it been since he seen this city. 50 years? 100 years? 5000? Of course he traveled around a lot and not by normal means at all. Well James Timeaus is back and ready for the fourth Holy Grail War! Lot has happened since he began the abuse of the Time Vent card. Well for starters he has magic circuits! He has around about 30 magic circuits but they are above average at best. Even so he encountered many things during his 'travels'. He even met the master of fourth magic and the only reason he met him was that the constant abuse of the time vent was making a disturbance. Of course James did learn a little of fourth magic but its at small scale time manipulation at best.

He even collected souvenirs throughout time. He even got one of Michael Jackson's shiny gloves and also various magical artifacts and such, but hey hes got crap through time travel. He even met a few heroic spirits in which he tried to avoid. In which case which led him to the hunt of various scribes who recorded his interactions with them. Besides even though he can travel through time doesn't mean he was going to mess with history.

Except Hitler at least during his final moments James ran from the mirror world and at least he got to punch the guy in the balls or getting into drinking contests with various heroes, or avoid getting chased by various gods and goddesses or spin kicking various kings and emperors throughout history during their various private activities. Ok Ok he did a bunch of things he shouldn't, but hey who wouldn't? Because of that he was mentioned in lots of historical texts. Oh and he got turned into some random internet meme. He was known as that guy in the mirror. Since basically they were various pictures of him looking at people from the mirror world.

Either way he was prepared and ready for whatever shenanigans. He at least did various useful things. Like learning other languages ancient and modern, establishing various identities, and exerting his influences... EVERY WHERE. When he meant gaining influence he helped established future famous people with there jobs, families, organizations, and other various things though usually he kept information pertaining to him to a minimum. Also now James is now rich. How? Come on people he was in the past he opened various accounts and sold many things.

Of course that didn't mean he started various rider wars. That's right James when back in time and started various rider wars. Which usually ended in pretty complex situations. Hell man one time some how he was damn neared raped. In which he was caught of guard, he was in the bath, he was sleepy, and oh did I mention this girl was yandere for him AND she popped out of the mirror world using her deck? How? Even now James still doesn't know how it happened. Huh maybe he shouldn't of used those Kamina-esque quotes.

Now though James was running through the mirror world trying to find the various places where the summonings will take place. That was until he caught the sight of a abandoned warehouse with it's window's shining brightly. "Found ya." James said to himself as he ran towards the place.

/|}Scene Break{|\  
Kirei had completed the summoning of his servant and had formed the contract. He was about to leave and report of his success until he heard the sound of...  
*clap*  
*clap*  
*clap*

clapping? That was unexpected he turned and looked an saw a man with wavy black hair and deep blue eye. He wore an brown trench coat, blue jeans, white shirt, and a pair of old sneakers. "Congratulations!" The man spoke with false cheeriness. Kirei tense so did his servant. He couldn't even detect the man and so did his servant. Not anybody can just accomplish that and the fact that his servant is assassin class as well.

"You have been selected to participate in the 50th rider war!" The man spoke once more. "Exactly who are you and what do you mean '50th rider war?" Kirei asked with caution. "Well first question I'm James!" the man answered pointing to himself. "and the rider war is a war that contains 13 participants or riders who are contracted to various mirror monsters,and the goal is to win and the winner of the war gets his wish granted.." James answered. "Basically form what you tell me it's like another Grail war and what are these mirror monsters?" Kirei asked prodding for information.

"Another grail war? Well... I guess you could say that and for mirror monsters all you have to do is accept!" James answered holding out the green advent deck. Kirei looked at James and to the deck. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the deck. "You Accept! And there is your contracted mirror monster and if you wish to know more about the war just ask your contracted mirror monster.!" James said pointing towards a large broken shard of glass. Kirei looked at the glass and saw in the reflections a giant green mechanized bull like man.

Thinking its just a reflection he turned around to find... nothing? He turned back around to question James more but to his surprise James has disappeared once more. Kirei was about to search for him until he caught sight of the very same glass shard. He looked at the shard once more seeing a smirking James walking away and with the very same bull creature looking at him.

Kirei looked a the advent deck he received He looked at the gold symbol of a bull and pulled out a card from the deck. Looking at the card he sees the exact same bull creature on the card. He read of its name. "Magnugiga? So that is your name." Kirei mused. In response he got a bull like roar from the monster. He not report this to the other two. After all this might be his chance for something.

/|}Scene Break{|\

James walked down the empty street of the mirror world with an exhausted look on his face. "Oh man I can't believe I actually used that act." James mumbled to himself. "One down twelve more to go. I wonder if my face can take more smiling." James asked himself as he walked down the empty mirror street.


	4. Announcement

Author Announcement

This fic shall be on hiatus after I research Fate/zero so I don't end up butchering the characters. I also want to make the facts work out and not conflict. So this fic shall be on hiatus until than other than that thank you.


End file.
